el romances de la luna y el sol
by taiori
Summary: un pequeño iori y kyo, pensamientos encontrados un poco de lemon y una desicion que tomar mala para shacer summary


**EL ROMANCE DE LA LUNA Y EL SOL**

Dos figuras se lanzan una sobre la otra, cual será la que de el primer golpe? Las llamas escarlatas y púrpuras alumbran la obscuridad provocada por la noche, el cielo comienza a nublarse, indicio de que pronto comenzaría a llover, el eco de un grito de dolor se escucha, al parecer uno de los dos jóvenes en disputa, a acertado el golpe, mientras que el otro se levanta adolorido por este, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer, volviéndose poco a poco mas fuertes, al parecer el clima reflejaba el sentir de los dos jóvenes...

Que pasa Kyo, te dolió?- exclamo el pelirrojo en tono burlón, ya que sabia que ese golpe, debió causarle gran daño al joven de cabello castaño, pero que pese a todo, se levantaría, ya que su orgullo sobresaldría al dolor que pudiera sentir

Claro que no, eso no es nada Iori- dijo arrogantemente el Kusanagi, el dolor que sentía debido al golpe del Yagami era muy fuerte, pero no le daría el gusto de verlo sufrir

Ambos jóvenes se prepararon para el próximo ataque, el pelirrojo comenzó a encender su fuego púrpura, mientras que el Kusanagi enciende su fuego escarlata, ambos mirándose fijamente, esperando cada uno el ataque del otro, ambos destinados a pelear una y otra vez hasta que alguno muriera, todo debido a la rivalidad de años atrás de los Kusanagi contra los Yagami, ambos clanes parecían vivir solo para destruirse los unos a los otros durante generaciones, sus antepasados habían comenzado aquella guerra sin cuartel, y nunca habían logrado terminarla, ahora ellos hacían lo mismo, pelear, tal ves no por gusto, si no por obligación, pero... en realidad quieren matarse? Kyo observa atentamente a Iori, mientras que por su cabeza cruzan varias cosas...

Iori Yagami, mi rival y eterno enemigo, tu símbolo, la luna... la luna, ahora que lo pienso, eres igual que ella, ya que en medio de la obscuridad de la noche siempre brilla, y lo mismo haces tu, a pesar de la vida difícil que has llevado, debido a tus entrenamientos, a pesar de la obscuridad que te rodea debido a la maldición de Orochi que corre por tu venas, tu siempre brillas, siempre eres el que sobre sale, aunque al igual que la luna, a pesar de estar rodeada de muchas estrellas, siempre se encuentra sola, al igual que tu, ya que a pesar de la gente que te rodea, siempre estas solo, se puede decir que lo único que realmente tienes soy yo...

Mientras que por otro lado, los pensamientos del Yagami, también están dirigidos a su rival...

Kyo Kusanagi, mi enemigo, mi eterno rival, y el causante de mis desgracias, representado por el símbolo del sol, el cual lo describe perfectamente, ya que el sol alumbra la obscuridad, y tu haces lo mismo, peleas contra la obscuridad día a día, acabaste con la maldad de Orochi, tu carácter y alegría siempre motivan a los demás, tu sonrisa tan sincera que le brindas a todos, inclusive a mi, mucha veces tuviste la oportunidad de acabar conmigo, pero no lo hiciste, tu te volviste en la razón de mi existencia, pero si acabo contigo, que me va a quedar? Solo mi soledad...mi soledad...

Iori, en realidad me odias tanto? Yo realmente ya estoy cansado de preocuparme de ti día tras día, de que te aparezcas como siempre en busca de mi sangre en tus manos, no, yo no quiero seguir una vida así...

Kyo, en realidad te odio? En realidad mi vida es tan vacía, como para que lo único que me mantenga en pie, sea el reclamar tu vida en mis manos, y después de eso que?...

Iori, se que siempre que me mandas un desafío, siempre asisto, pero porque lo hago? Para probar que soy mas fuerte? Tan vacías son mis razones? No, hay algo mas, acaso es el simple echo de poder verte? De poder ver tu ojos ciruelos, tu cabello rojo moviéndose al compás del viento, tu imponente figura, de poder estar cerca de ti aunque sea por medio de peleas...

Kyo, que es lo que me atrae a ti, acaso es la necesidad de sentirte cerca de mi?...

Ambos jóvenes se dan cuenta de que ninguno parece tener intenciones de atacar, al parecer ambos están cansados de pelear entre si...

Yo... ya no quiero... ya no quiero seguir esta pelea inútil- dijo Kyo algo titubeante

Acaso me tienes miedo Kyo?- dijo con sarcasmo Iori, aunque en su tono de voz dejaba ver un hilo de tristeza

No es eso, es solo que me pregunto si no hay otra forma de acabar con nuestra rivalidad, y con tanto odio- dijo el Kusanagi apagando sus flamas

No Kyo, por tu culpa aprendí a usar esto- decía Iori mostrando su fuego púrpura

Ante estas palabras, Kyo sintió una opresión en el pecho, en realidad le habían dolido las palabras del Yagami, pero por que? Acaso eso era...

No hay forma de acabar con esto de una buena vez?- pregunto Kyo con un tono de voz un tanto apagado

Porque quieres acabar con esto tan fácilmente? Acaso es para ir corriendo al lado de esa novia tuya- dijo en tono reprochante el pelirrojo

Yuki no tiene nada que ver con esto, es solo que ya estoy cansado de tantas peleas sin sentido, acaso tu no?- decía Kyo con cierta alegría por las palabras de Iori

Iori no sabia que responder, las peleas siempre habían abarcado la mayor parte de su vida, claro que tenia su grupo de música, pero si renunciaba a las peleas, renunciaría a Kyo, y eso le dolía porque lo amaba, no sabia desde cuando su odio se había transformado en amor, tal vez fue su obsesión por el joven de ojos color avellana, lo que lo llevo a ese sentimiento que lo hacia sufrir, ya que sabia que Kyo nunca le correspondería, el tenia a su novia, además la rivalidad entre sus familias siempre los separaría, pero eso no impedía que ese sentimiento se adueñara de su corazón causándole una gran herida, y con ello un gran dolor..

Iori, acaso solo con mi muerte será feliz?- pregunto Kyo con cierto dolor, ya que no podía creer que el odio del pelirrojo llegara a tanto, no podía creer que su corazón y su alma le pertenecieran a el, la persona que mas lo odiaba...

No- fue la respuesta inconciente del pelirrojo, y es que en realidad el no seria feliz con la muerte de Kyo, pero como decirle lo que sentía, era absurdo pensar que un Kusanagi se enamoraría de un Yagami, y mas siendo los dos hombres, o no?...

Ante esta respuesta, el corazón de Kyo comenzó a latir fuertemente, acaso habría una esperanza para el de que Iori lo llegar a amar? Después de todo, Iori siempre lo había reclamado como suyo, el siempre lo había ayudado cuando había estado a punto de morir en varias ocasiones, seria posible que el también lo amara?...

Inconscientemente, Kyo se fue acercando poco a poco al pelirrojo, el cual solo lo miraba extrañado, mientras que Kyo solo hacia lo que su corazón le mandaba, porque aunque su razón le gritara no, su corazón decía si, su mirada estaba clavada en esos labios que tanto le llamaban la atención, y que muchas veces había soñado sin quererlo, mientras que Iori se sentía nervioso por el extraño comportamiento de su rival, su cabeza intentaba hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara para alejarse de ahí, pero su cuerpo no respondía, así que simplemente se quedo ahí, viendo como Kyo se acerco poco a poco a el, sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho por lo rápido que este latía, cerro los ojos para intentar tranquilizarse un poco y poder retirarse de ahí, pero algo alrededor de su cuello y sobre sus labios hizo que los abriera, Iori no podía creer lo que veía, Kyo lo estaba abrazando y besando, poco a poco sintió como la lengua de Kyo se posaba sobre sus labios, intentando entrar en su boca, mientras que este lo dejaba entrar, Kyo no podía creer que Yagami le correspondiera el beso, pero decidió disfrutar el momento, poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando, convirtiéndose de un beso tierno a uno apasionado, las manos de Iori comenzaron a recorrer poco a poco el cuerpo de Kyo, quitándole lentamente la ropa, mientras que Kyo por su parte comenzó hacer lo mismo, una vez logrado esto, Iori comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo de Kyo, bajando de su boca a su cuello, y de ahí al pecho de Kyo, donde con ligeros masajes en círculos sobre sus pezones, hicieron que Kyo comenzara a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer, mientras que con una de sus manos, Iori comenzó a jugar con el miembro de Kyo, el cual al sentir estas caricias. Comenzó a soltar gemido mas fuertes, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir una sensación que lo embriagaba y le hacia perder toda conciencia, poco a poco los movimientos de la mano de Iori fueron acelerando y no para hasta sentir la humedad de Kyo, una vez logrado esto se sintió satisfecho, pero Kyo fue el que esta vez tomo el mando, esta vez fue el, el que comenzó a besar el cuerpo del pelirrojo, arrancándole pequeños gemidos de placer que Iori no pudo contener, así que siguió su camino, hasta llegar a donde quería, el miembro de Iori, así comenzó a degustarlo, como si fuera un deliciosos dulce, ahora era Iori el que daba gritos de placer, pero antes de llegar a su clímax, Iori detuvo a Kyo besándolo tiernamente en la boca y sentándolo sobre el, para poder penetrarlo, ya que Iori quería sentirse uno con el, ante la invasión en su cuerpo, Kyo comenzó a sentir un gran dolor, debido a que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado, así que intento liberarse de los fuertes brazos del Yagami, los cuales lo sujetaban fuertemente ya que no pensaba dejarlo ir, así que Iori comenzó a entrar lentamente en Kyo, el cual ante el dolor que sentía, derramo un par de lagrimas, mientras que Iori al verlas se detuvo por unos instantes, para que el cuerpo de Kyo se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de el, mientras le susurraba al oído un te amo, que hizo que Kyo comenzara a relajarse, y su cuerpo comenzó a darle a Iori el espacio que exigía, y poco a poco su dolor comenzó a convertirse en el mas puro placer, Kyo lentamente comenzó a moverse al ritmo que las caderas de Iori le imponía, después de largos momentos de placer, ambos llegaron al momento culminante rugiendo de placer...

Por fin ambos jóvenes se había vuelto uno, como siempre lo habían soñado, habían terminado esa guerra, no con muerte, ni con destrucción y mucho menos con odio, si no con un puro y simple amor, ahora solo faltaba enfrentar a sus familias, pero si ya habían enfrentado a innumerables enemigos, y habían logrado aceptar sus sentimientos, dejando a un lado el temor del rechazo de la persona que amaban cuando los expresaran, superar el que dirán de la gente y de sus familias no parecía nada para su amor, no permitirían que nada ni nadie los separara ahora que por fin estaban juntos.

Fin


End file.
